


February 2018 writing prompt inspired oneshots

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Kiss Band - Freeform, kiss, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: A collection of oneshots that were inspired by dialogue lines.





	1. "Are the emojis really necessary?"

Ava just finished making the band lunch, since they had decided to rehearse before going back on tour at Paul and Ava's house in lieu of renting a space, since Emily seemed to be very clingy as of late.

"Guys, lunch is ready!" Ava shouted as she went to put the sandwiches on the kitchen island, as the guys walked into the kitchen, with little emily following right behind them, her short blonde hair bouncing as she tried to keep up with the guys.

Paul turned around, at Emily making a frustrated noise, as she motioned that she wanted up, as Paul picked Emily up in his arms, as he grabbed a sandwich and then went to sit next to the guys at the dining room table.

Just as Paul started eating his sandwich, Emily started squirming in his lap, as she tried to grab Eric's cellphone that he was holding in his hand.

"I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to let her play with your phone." Paul said as Eric rolled his eyes, as he gave Emily the cellphone that was so big compared to her little hand that she could barely hold it.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Eric asked rhetorically, as he smiled as he saw how happy playing with the cell phone made Emily.

"Why is Emily playing with a cell phone?" Ava asked as Eric paled, as he smiled nervously in her direction.

"From how she's holding it, it wouldn't be the first time that she's played with a cell phone." Gene mentioned casually with a devious smile on his face, as Paul's eyes went wide, as he tried to kick Gene under the table, who just smiled wider as he bit into his sandwich and watched with anticipation.

"What? Paul, what is he talking about? You know how i feel about having Emily being exposed to electronics at such a young age." Ava said, as Paul groaned, as Tommy laughed, until Ava turned toward him with a very angry face, which stopped his laughing.

"Sorry i'll shut up." Tommy said as he averted his eyes, and ate his sandwich in silence.

"It was last week. I made a call, set it down on the table and just went back to playing the guitar and she picked it up and started playing with it." Paul explained, as Ava groaned.

"Fine, but if she starts texting we have a problem." Ava said as she went to give Emily a juice, as she quickly took the phone out of Emily's hands, since she couldn't hold onto both, and handed the phone back to Eric.

\---

As soon as everyone finished their lunch, they were walking back to the studio that was in the back of the property, as Ava was holding Emily in her arms, and looked down and saw that Emily's eyes were starting to droop.

"I'm going to go put Emily down for a nap, I'll be back in a few." Ava said as Eric turned around.

"I can put her down for her nap." he offered.

"You sure?" Ava said as Eric nodded.

"Yeah why not." Eric said as Ava smiled as she passed Emily off to Eric.

"If she wakes up---" Ava started to say as Eric nodded his head.

"I know, Paul did the run-down a few times just in case we ever had to." Eric explained, as Ava's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? You didn't think he would tell us how to put her down, never knew you had 3 potential babysitters?" Eric asked rhetorically as he walked back to house with Emily in his arms as Ava smiled at Eric's confession about Paul telling the guys possibly every like and dislike that emily had, as she walked into the studio and started back rehearsing some guitar parts.

\---

A few hours later, and many songs getting the run-through, they were done for the day as Paul said his last good-byes to the guys and closed the front door as he sighed, and pulled out his phone to check to see if he had any missing calls, as his eyebrows furrowed when he went to check his text messages.

"What the?" Paul said aloud as he was going through his text messages and saw that he got one from Eric hours ago.

"Hey Ava did you get any texts from eric?" Paul asked as Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her phone.

"Why would he have texted me while he was here?" Ava asked as she too checked and saw that she had received a text message from Eric's cell while he was at the house, but it was full of emojis.

"Weird never thought he was one to group message." Ava said as she laughed.

"Are the emojis really necessary?" Paul replied as he too laughed and started texting Eric back, as Ava's phone buzzed as she saw the text that he texted to the entire group, which consisted of herself, Paul, Gene and Tommy, as she saw the rest of the guys responding the group text, since they too just notice the emojis, as Ava and Paul waited to see what reply Eric would give for the random text group message.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eric's reply message to everyone was.

"I never texted you guys this" eric's reply text read, as Ava and Paul looked up from their phones at each other.

"Emily" they both said at the same time, as they both shook their heads, as Paul texted Eric, this time not through the group chat about not giving Emily his cell phone anymore to play with, as Ava raised her brow at him.

"You know that also goes for you too, no more letting her play with your phone." Ava said as she pointed at him, as she heard a noise coming from Emily's room, as Ava walked to it to investigate the noise, as Paul shook his head, as he followed behind her.

"Now before you freakout or anything..." Paul started to say as Ava opened the door to Emily's room and saw that Emily had a play phone in her hand that made noises, as she looked from Emily to Paul.

"So that's how she picked up the phone so easily" Ava said as she tilted her head at Paul, and narrowed her eyes at him slightly, while smiling.

"Well i didn't think it would lead her to text, but that was kind of Eric's fault leaving it unlocked like that." Paul said, as Ava smiled at Emily's smiling face as she played with the play phone.

"I know you don't like the idea of her playing with electronics but---" Paul started to say as Ava shook her head.

"The play phone is fine, and when she played with your phone, you didn't know. The play phone i have no problem with. The problem is when she's going to be in elementary school begging us for a cell phone." Ava groaned, as she went to kiss Emily good night, as Paul did the same, before walking out of Emily's room.

"Yeah just can't wait for the day to happen" Paul groaned.

"I can see it now, us having to stalk her social media" Ava said as they both shuttered at the thought.

"How about she doesn't get a cell phone until shes 20?" Paul said as Ava nodded.

"Definitely." Ava agreed, as they both laughed lightly to themselves while they walked up to bed.


	2. Lonely

A/N: this isn't necessarily KISS, but more KISS adjacent since this is more focused on an OC Character of mine that I've written into my other stories. Also this is coming off a prompt list off tumblr, however this initial prompt was apparently for the 4th but i read it wrong, so I'll just be switching the days for the prompts, since this one is already written.

They always say that sometimes you can feel alone even in a crowded room. That's something that i have felt for the past 500 years.

Steve set the pen down on the journal as he sighed in frustration, since he had never wrote out the feelings that he had been harboring for over 5 centuries since he was turned.

While everyone else that was in the family had predictable and controllable powers, he was cursed with having a power that rendered him unable to touch anyone, because if he did touch anyone human or supernatural, he could render them unconscious and if he held on longer, he had the potential to kill.

They say that you won't forget your first kill, and I'm not talking sport hunting either. I didn't know my own strength at the time, thought i knew how to control, but I was naive. Steve said as he tapped the pen against the paper of the journal, as he tried to not dwell on the memories, as he snatched his phone from the table that he was sitting at and sent a quick text.

"You said that doing this journaling thing helped." steve texted as he phone immediately buzzed back with a reply from Ava.

"I wrote for a different reason and it helped for me. Do you want to come over and talk about it?" Ava replied.

Steve looked at the text from his niece, and sighed, because no matter how many times she or his other niece Dakota offered to listen to his issues with his powers, it wasn't like they would have to live with the knowledge that they would not be able to ever touch anyone.

\--

"Oh let me hold her! She is just so adorable!" Dakota said as her green eyes lit up as her twin brother, Cody passed the baby that had been in his arm to her, as Dakota took the baby in her arms.

"How long do you think she's going to hold her this time?" Ava asked as she was standing next to Steve who was looking at the baby with a smile on his face.

"What?" Steve asked as he shook his head, clearing not hearing her, as Ava ran her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to hold her---" Ava started to say as Steve cut her off.

"But I can't, I can't touch your daughter because if i do my powers might turn on and I might kill her I know." Steve said in a clipped, yet sad tone, as Ava tried to comfort him, as he pulled away.

"I'm Emily's great-uncle and yet I can hold her even for a second." Steve said said as he looked down at his niece with sad eyes.

"I know, but you know we could always try and look for a solution again." Ava suggested, as Steve shook his head as he started to walk away.

"Wait--" ava said as she was just about to place her hand on his shoulder to stop him as he turned quickly.

"I wouldn't try and touch me, you never know i could put you in a coma after all." Steve said as Ava looked into his eyes and saw them quickly switching red and blue, anger and sadness.

"Now it's just another person that I know I have to avoid contact with for the next 80 years or how ever long she lives to be." Steve said in a clipped tone, as he looked down and saw that Ava's expression went from concerned and caring, to angry.

"So what are you going to do since she's in our lives now, avoid us for the next 80 years?" Ava replied, as now the group of friends that had come to meet the baby were now silent.

"Maybe I will, since 80 years is nothing for us." Steve said as he turned and left.

\--

As Steve sat at the table, phone still in his hand, he wiped away the tears that had formed. He had vowed that after his great-niece came into his family that it would stay away from them, because he knew that it would kill him to see her grow-up, grow old and then pass away; while he would remain alive.

"And they wondered why I own acres of land away from everyone." Steve said as he looked out the window of his camper and smiled at the sounds of laughter coming from outside his camper.

"Uncle steve! Uncle Steve! Come on you said you would only be a minute!" Emily shouted outside of the camper, as Steve opened the door and hopped out.

"Sorry, I was talking to your mom." Steve said as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, how did that conversation go exactly? Because from what i remember I was dropped off here because my brother and I were 'getting too crazy, so we might as well get dropped off with uncle steve cause he'll teach us how to behave'" Emily said with air quotes, as Steve sighed, as he shook his head.

"She's just as sassy as her mom" Steve thought with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah i have a complete understanding of why you and your brother were sent here by your parents, so your first night, for the both of you are going to be sleeping in a tent instead of the camper." Steve said with authority, as he heard a noise, so slight, as he moved a fraction of an inch, just as his grand-nephew, Emily's brother, came out of nowhere trying to tackle Steve, but failed.

"Just for that, you'll be sleeping in just your sleeping bag, no tent, and you know that I'll be able to know." Steve said with an air of authority, as Aiden brushed the dirt of his jeans.

"Just 'cause i tried to tackle you?" Aiden asked as Steve roled his eyes.

"You know you can't touch me. You know the risks, so why risk it?" Steve asked, as Aiden sighed.

"Sorry, i know it's stupid and risky. I just wanted to hug you." Aiden admitted, as he looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Crap." Steve thought as he felt the tightness in the throat, as he coughed.

"No, it's ok, but how about we go for a walk, explore the area around here, then maybe go to the lake in a bit?" Steve asked, as he saw both Emily and Aiden's faces go from sad, to thrilled in a split second, as they started walking down a particular trail that led them away from Steve's camper, as Steve slowly walked behind them, as he looked down at the last text message that he had received.

"I know we've been at this for a long time, but I think we did it, I think we found something that could help."

Steve smiled down at the text and felt the loneliness that he had felt finally start to lift at the potential of being able to hug Emily and Aiden once he was cured.


	3. "it takes one to know one"

"We get one night to ourselves without the kids, and now we're going to be late." Paul said quitely as he paced outside the bathroom, as the door opened.

"What was that? Did i hear you being pissed off?" Ava said with a raised eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at him, while she ran a straightener through her hair.

"What does that suppose to mean? You've been in the bathroom for 30 minutes." Paul said as Ava sighed.

"Yeah well you took 2 hours in here, and let me tell you, other than different clothes I honestly don't see any difference from when you walked into the bathroom and when you walked out." Ava said in a clipped tone, as Paul's eyes went wide.

"What?" Paul said not in an angry tone, but surprised, as he walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror, pushing Ava out of the way in the process.

"Um hello? You had your two hours, let me have my time." Ava said as she shoved Paul out of the mirror.

"When did you get so high maintenance anyway, you've never taken this long to get ready?" Paul asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Usually I don't really give a damn what i wear, yes that's perfectly true, but sometimes I do like to spend a little more time getting ready. Is that such a crime?" Ava asked as she glanced down at the sink, and something dawned on her.

"You call me high maintenance when like all the products that are out on this sink is all yours." Ava said as she looked at Paul, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What it takes time to look this good." Paul said as he smirked at her.

"I can't believe i married someone so high maintenance." Ava said sarcastically, as she finished her hair.

"Oh it takes one to know one." Paul said with a smile on his face, as he hugged her and looked down at her.

"But i don't think I could have it any other way." Ava said as she hugged him back.

"Plus, you always smell good, so that's a plus." Ava mumbled against Paul's neck as she hugged him, as Paul laughed, as they both walked out of the house to dinner.


	4. friendship

"I need to go...." Ava said as Paul pouted.

"Come on, can't you do this another night?" Paul asked as Ava rolled her eyes.

"You know that this had been planned for a month now. Plus you ended up scheduling time with the guys on the same night." Ava pointed out, as Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but that was like a month ago, I didn't think about how tired i would be and how much i want to sleep in my own bed instead of staying up all night. Especially with eric, he gets kinda weird if you hadn't noticed after a certain point during the night." Paul said as Ava made a face.

"Really?" Ava asked, as she grabbed her purse, as Paul put his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, please save me from going out with them." Paul said as his eyes went wide.

"No, I get to hangout with the girls, so you have to go hang with the guys." Ava said as she sidestepped him, as there was a honk outfront.

"That's Dakota, I'll see you when I come home." Ava said as she kissed him before opening the door, and walking out front and into the waiting Jeep.

\--

"So i'm getting this one night free of band stuff or family drama, so we better make it big." Ava said as Dakota gave her a look.

"You know the same goes for me, no band stuff, no family drama tonight." Dakota said as she laughed.

"Yeah well I'm taking a break from solving cases..." a voice said from the back of the car, as Dakota's smiling face turned down in a grimace, as Ava tried to not laugh at Dakota's displeasure.

"You know if you didn't want to invite me, you really didn't have to." Vivian said as she popped her head between the front seats, as she looked over at Dakota.

"No it's not that, totally forgot that your underage, now we have to think up a whole other game plan, since most of it involved alot of alcohol." Dakota said as Ava sighed.

"You know alcohol isn't everything." Ava said as she thought about other alternatives.

"Plus when do we ever get time to hangout together when there isn't something bad going on right?" Ava said as she smiled at the two of them, as Vivian and Dakota both looked at each other.

"Just try and get along for at least tonight, for me." Ava said as they both rolled their eyes.

"Where are we going?" Vivian questioned as Dakota made a turn off the road that wasn't expected.

"Picking up Brittany." Dakota said simply, as silence went over the car, as Ava nodded.

"What about Luna?" Vivian asked.

"You know how she is, she'll figure out where we are and just pop in." Ava said as Dakota laughed.

"Plus she lives in Canada, and im not driving all the way to Canada for a girls night out in Los Angeles." Dakota said as she stopped in front of Brittany's house that she shared with her boyfriend Cody, Dakota's twin brother, as she hopped in the back of the Jeep.

"Ugh thank god, I thought you weren't going to come sooner. You should've seen them they were all a little tipsy" Brittany said, as Dakota and Ava sighed.

"Great I'm going to have to deal with a drunk Ace when I get home, now i feel like i can't drink." Dakota said as Vivian laughed in the back.

" I would kill to see that." vivian said as Dakota continued to drive, while the group of girls tried to decide where they were going to go out.

\--

"Great so, no ideas, nothing at all?" Dakota asked as she continued to drive around, eventually driving to a part of Los Angeles that she had never been before.

"Hey, was that a drive thru movie theater?" Brittany said as everyone seemed to perk up at the idea.

"You guys down for watching a movie?" Dakota asked everyone else, who ended up agreeing to the plan, as she started to drive in a parking lot for a liquor store.

"We'll get the alcohol, Vivian and Brittany, you guys get the junk food." Dakota said as she and Ava went to the alcohol section of the store, while Brittany and Vivian went and grabbed snacks.

\---

"That was super unexpected, but i really had alot of fun." Ava said as she chewed on a pack of fruit snacks.

"Yeah who knew that we would go see a movie at a drive-in movie theater, or that there still was one in Los Angeles." Brittany said as she yawned, as Ava's phone buzzed.

"Oh no..." Ava said as she checked the caller i.d., as she accepted the call.

"Hey, what's up?" Ava asked as the caller on the other line started to talk, as Dakota saw Ava's expression changed, as her mouth turned into a thin-line, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you when i get home about this." Ava said in a stern tone as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Vivian asked, as Ava sighed.

"A very drunk Paul." Ava said as adjusted in the seat, as the atmosphere changed in the car.

"Can't wait to get home to Ace, I won't be sleeping at all tonight." Dakota said with a groan, as the rest of the women in the car groaned as well, as Dakota drove in the direction of Ava and Paul's house.

\---

Ava woke up the next morning tired and sleep deprived as she checked her phone and looked at the photos that she had taken off the girls from last night and smiled, as she felt Paul shift in bed, as he woke up, and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her face, as he saw the photos on her cell phone.

"Have a good time last night?" he asked, as Ava smiled.

"Yeah, we had to change our intial plans, but we ended up going to a drive-in movie theater, had some junk food and beers." Ava replied, as she scrolled through the photos and showed him.

"I had kind of a fun time last night." Paul replied, as Ava smiled.

"Oh really?" Ava said in an odd tone, as he furrowed his brows.

"What?" Paul asked, as Ava shrugged her shoulders, as she turned to face him.

"nothing , just that you drunk dialed me last night." Ava mentioned as a sinking feeling started in Paul's stomach.

"You know what my biggest fear is, drunkenly saying something that I wasn't supposed to say." Paul said, fishing for information, as Ava got up out of bed.

"Oh, like our conversation last night?" Ava mentioned as she exited the bedroom, as Paul jumped up out of bed.

"What? Our conversation last night? What did i say?" Paul asked as he tried to get an answer out of Ava as she laughed.

"Oh if only you knew..." Ava said as she group texted all the girls.

"Thanks for last night, having as much fun as i did was great, we all need to have a girls night again."


	5. "why do you smell like chocolate milk?"

"Why do you smell like chocolate milk?" Paul said as he held up Aiden in his arms, as Aiden's only response was babbling, since he was only a couple months old.

"Of course, pretend you don't understand me." Paul said sarcastically as he sniffed at his son.

"Seriously why do you smell like chocolate milk? We don't even have chocolate milk in the house." Paul thought out loud as he walked to the fridge to grab Aiden a bottle, as Ava walked into the kitchen.

"Ava smell him, doesn't he smell like chocolate milk?" Paul asked as he passed Aiden to Ava, while he poured the contents of the bottle into a pan and started warming the milk for Aiden.

"What are you talking about? Paul, Aiden is a baby he's going to smell like alot of things." Ava said as Paul made a face, as Ava rolled her eyes and sniffed her son.

"Why does he smell like chocolate milk?" Ava asked, as Aiden giggled.

"Eric" both Ava and Paul said at the same time, as Aiden giggled at the name, as Emily laughed from the living room where she was playing with her dolls, as Ava walked into the living room and put Aiden back into the playpen, as she knelt down at Emily's level.

"Did Uncle Eric bring chocolate milk into the house earlier when he came over?" Ava asked as Emily continued playing with her dolls, but made a face, as Ava felt her daughter trying to hide something from her.

"I told Uncle Eric that he wasn't supposed to bring that, because last time you got all hyper, but did he?" Ava asked, as little Emily looked up at her with big blue eyes as she nodded her head, as Ava sighed.

"Will uncle eric be in trouble?" Emily asked as Ava smiled.

"No, I'll just have a talk with him." Ava said, as she hugged her daughter, as Emily went back to playing with her dolls.

"I swear sometimes I think we hired a 5 year old to be our drummer." Paul said as he turned the flame off the pot, and put the milk back into the bottle, as he tested the temperature on his wrist, as he walked to the living room, and picked up Aiden in his arms, and fed him his bottle.

"She has enough blood relatives that spoil her already, Eric doesn't need to be added to that list." Ava said as she started to dial Eric's number just as there was a knock at the front door.

"Oh just the person that I wanted to talk to." Ava said as she opened the door, as Eric Singer walked in.

"Hey, sorry, I was just getting on the road when i remembered we were suppose to talk about the next tour details and everything." Eric said as Ava closed the door behind him.

"Yeah well before we talk about that, let's talk about the chocolate milk." Ava said as Eric smiled slightly.

"Oh you two know about that huh?" Eric said, as Paul laughed.

"Kind of hard not to when he smells like it." Paul said as Eric tensed at the angry look that Ava was giving him.

"Don't be mad at me, everyone else in your family gives them stuff that you don't." Eric said, trying to reason with Ava.

"Plus you know, Gene said that it was ok, so--" Eric started to say, as he saw that Ava's expression turned even angrier.

"So you won't listen to me, but you'll listen to Gene about advice about kids that aren't his own or yours?." Ava said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um...no...?" Eric said slowly, as he looked over at Paul, who just had a very amused look on his face.

"Oh no, don't look at me for a way out." Paul said, as he quickly went to collect Emily, and took her hand.

"I think it's nap time for both of you." Paul said as he and Emily walked up to the second floor of the house, and away from Ava and Eric.

"Why would you give her that, when we've told you that we don't want her having it, especially since she got a sugar high the last time she had it?" Ava asked as Eric shook his head.

"She likes it and I don't wanna be labeled the 'strict uncle'" Eric said as Ava rolled her eyes.

"Trust me she has enough 'fun' aunts and uncles, you should be the one to set the example for her since she's around the band more than she is around her other family members." Ava pointed out, as Eric smiled slightly.

"So like we are her uncles more than her actually uncles?" Eric said as Ava smiled.

"Yes technically, but that means that if any of you end up babysitting her or Aiden, I just want her to have the best role models." Ava explained, as Eric nodded.

"I'll pass the message along to Gene and Tommy." Eric said as Ava hugged Eric.

"But if any of you do end up bringing sweets, space 'em out, cause i can't handle a hyper Emily running around." Ava said as Eric laughed.

"So, about the tour..." Eric said, as the two walked further into the house, and sat down, as Paul smiled, as he listened to the exchange between the two from the stairs, as he continued walking down once they went to sit down in the living room to brainstorm tour ideas.

"Well at least I know that I won't be on the hot seat about giving emily chocolate milk" Paul said aloud, as his phone buzzed.

"Your lucky that I covered for you Stanley." the text read, as Paul looked up and saw Eric looked directly at him with slightly narrowed eyes, as Paul took a breath and walked up to the two, as Eric's expression changed on a dime, as he was now smiling, as Paul went to sit with them, as Eric whispered.

"Pay back's a bitch."


	6. "actions speak louder than words"

"Where are you going?" Ava asked, as Paul was grabbing a jacket from the closet.  
"Remember, Gene asked for some help on something for the merchandise." Paul said as Ava sighed.  
"I thought the brand of the band was Gene's thing not yours." Ava said, as Paul put the leather jacket on, as he shrugged.  
"Just because I say that's Gene is more the business side of the band in a couple interviews doesn't mean that I'm not involved. You should be too you know." Paul said as Ava's eyes narrowed.  
"So I'm not involved in the band? Is that what your saying?" Ava said as Paul sighed.  
"You know that's not what I'm saying." Paul said as Ava turned around and started walking out of their bedroom.  
"But you are, despite the fact that I've never heard you say the same thing to Tommy or Eric." Ava said as she walked down the stairs, as Paul followed behind her, as his phone buzzed.  
"You might want to get that, might be Gene. And you know how he gets." Ava said in a clipped tone, as Paul looked at the lock screen and saw that it in fact was Gene, as he looked up and saw that Ava was facing him, with red eyes.  
"It is Gene, but I'm going to text him. Let him know that i can't come over." Paul said as Ava shook her head.  
"no , by all means go to Gene. Since you two have been partners for longer then we've known each other. Since that's what you seem to do, always go to Gene when he demands it." Ava said as Paul saw her facial expression go from anger to sadness, as she was in the house one second and gone the next.  
Paul sighed as he looked down at his phone and started to text Gene back, as he shook his head, as he put his phone in his jacket not understanding why she was so angry.  
–  
Ava looked down at her phone, as it buzzed for what seemed to be the millionth time, as she took another shot of whiskey, as she grimaced at the burning sensation.  
"So explain to me what happened?" Dakota asked, as she quickly downed some water as a chaser to her shot of tequila.  
"He forgot, he was just going to go start to Gene's to help out with business stuff when he completely forgot about today." Ava said with a slight slur.  
"What's today exactly?" Dakota asked, as Ava saw out of her peripheral vision that Dakota was looking down at her phone with a frown on her face, as she was reading a text that she received and was texting back to whomever texted her.  
"Who are you texting?" Ava asked, as Dakota looked up from her phone.  
"He knows you're with me, and he's coming to get you." Dakota answered slowly, as Ava noticed that the slur that was present before was gone.  
"You aren't drunk, you were faking it so I would drink more. Because you knew you would need time to text him the address." Ava realized, as she hopped off the barstool, tripping slightly, as Dakota went to hop of her seat, as she went to help her cousin, as Ava bated her hands away.  
"I don't need your help. Since I now know that you didn't meet me here to hear me out at all." Ava said as she started walking out of the bar, as Dakota quickly paid their bill and tried to catch up with her.  
"Ava stop!" Dakota shouted as Ava stumbled a bit in her booties, as she stopped walking and took them off, and continued walking along the sidewalk barefoot, as she smiled when she didn't hear Dakota walking after her.  
"Maybe she finally figured out that I don't need her help" Ava mumbled to herself, as her eyes narrowed, as she saw a dark figure walking towards her, as her hand reflexively went into her jacket pocket where she always kept a knife just in case, as she continued walking, but slower, as she approached the figure.  
"Where do you think your going?" the person said, as she felt hands on her arms as she fought against the man's hold, as he spun her around.  
Ava opened her eyes while struggling in his hold and saw Dakota walking up, not running.  
"Ava stop, it's me." Paul said, as his arm went around her waist to get her to stop struggling against him.  
"I don't want to talk to you, that's why i left." Ava said as she stopped struggling as she slumped against Paul, as she felt a wave of tiredness go over her, as she starts to blink rapidly and saw Dakota talking to Paul, as she felt Paul talking more than heard him since she was so tired.  
One second she was awake and the next she was asleep, as Paul picked Ava up in his arms and walked back to his car that he had parked conviently behind the bar, since Dakota sent him their location, as he placed her in the passenger seat, and went to get into the car, and start the long drive back to their home in L.A. since Ava managed to make it to Dakota's house.  
–  
Ava moved against the leather seat of the passenger seat, as she awake to the hum of the convertible, as she grimaced at the position that she had ended up sitting in, as she adjusted her posture, as she felt a dull ache in her head, as she sighed.  
"We're almost home." Paul said as Ava glanced over at him for a second, before nodding as she leaned against the door and looked out the window at all the cars they were passing, as the car was drowned in silence, as Ava felt the waves of frustration and anger coming off of Paul, as she sighed.  
"Today was the anniversary of when we met, in 1974." Ava said simply as Paul didn't reply, and Ava didn't bother looking at him as they continued down the freeway back to their house in Beverly Hills.  
–  
Ava hopped out of the car, barefoot, as she picked up her boots in one hand before closing the passenger door as she walked up to the front entrance to their house, as she fumbled around in her jacket for her keys, as Paul walked up and opened the door with his key, as Ava went into the house first.  
Ava set the pair of shoes down by the entrance, and peeled the jacket that she was wearing off her and threw it on the couch, as she flicked the light on the lights and felt horrible.  
"Oh my god." Ava said as she saw that the dining room was set up and had food on the table.  
"I put most of the food away in the fridge when i figured you wouldn't be coming back after i started setting everything up." Paul said simply, as Ava felt her eyes start to get teary, as she turned around and looked at Paul.  
"You remembered." Ava said simply as Paul nodded.  
"How could i forget?" Paul said as Ava hugged him, as he hugged her back.  
"I'm really sorry I was a bitch earlier, I thought you completely forgot." Ava said, as Paul kissed the side of her face.  
"I'm sorry for what i said earlier, if you don't want to be apart of the brand and business side of the band, you don't have to." Paul said, as Ava shook her head.  
"No I want to be. I mean if I'm apart of the band i should be apart of every aspect of it." Ava said as Paul took her hand and started leading her away from the dining room.  
"What about the food?" Ava asked, as Paul looked back at her.  
"Maybe later, but I want to make today up to you." Paul said as he smiled back at her, as Ava smirked, as she let go of his hand.  
"Well then actions do speak louder than words, don't they?" Ava asked rhetorically, as ran up the stairs, as Paul ran up after her as they both laughed as they collapsed into their king sized bed, as Ava felt Paul's lips on her neck, and then his teeth graze against her neck as she moaned as they held hands, as Paul's lips left Ava's neck.  
"Happy anniversary of us meeting." Paul said as he hovered over her, as Ava leaned up and kissed him.  
"Happy anniversary." Ava said as she started removing the jacket that Paul was wearing, as she pushed Paul back onto his knees on the bed as he smiled at her.  
"First a bath, then sex." Paul said as Ava smiled back.  
"So you want to get clean before you get dirty, you think it would be the other way around." Ava mused sarcastically as Paul rolled his eyes, as Ava got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, as Paul watched her.

I'm really lucky that I met the girl of my dreams. Paul thought to himself, as Ava pulled him out of his own thoughts, as she stared back at him.  
"Come on Stanley I'm not the only one getting naked here." Ava said as she took ahold of Paul's hand and pulled him to the bathroom as he laughed.


	7. post-it notes

"Come on we have to get you to school." Paul said as he packed Emily's lunch and took a post-it note and wrote something on it, and slipped it in her lunchbag.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Little 5 year old emily asked, as she looked up at her dad with big blue eyes, as she played with her little dress that she was wearing for her first day of school.

"You'll see during lunch time sweetie." Paul said as he smiled down as her, and then picked her up in his arms as he went to grab her backpack and walked out the door.

\---

"Dad, you know I'm 10 years old, I don't need notes in my lunch every day." Emily said as she rolled her eyes, as Paul went and continued writing the note and proceeded to slip it into her lunchbag.

"Humor me please, some day I might not be around. Just give your old dad his little notes to his daughter." Paul said as Emily smiled up at her dad.

"Ok dad." Emily said as Paul hugged her, as they made their way out the door, and on their way to her school, as he got a call on his cell.

"Hello" Paul said as the other person on the line spoke, as Emily was humming along to the radio, as she noticed her dad holding the phone, and starting to look worried as he listened to whatever was being told to him, as Paul clicked the call off.

"Who was that?" Emily asked, as Paul cleared his throat.

"Just one of your uncles." Paul said simply, as he struggled to remain calm, as he continued to drive until they got to her school, as Emily got out of the car and started to walk onto the grounds, as Paul stopped the car, and shut it off.

"Wait!" Paul called to Emily, as she turned around, as he knelt down.

"Dad, your acting weird." Emily said, as she looked at him worried, as he smiled.

"What? It's weird that i want to hug my daughter good-bye?" Paul said as he hugged Emily.

"I love you ok. Have a good day sweetie." Paul said as he let her go, as she walked down the steps to the elementary school.

\--

"Hey Emily!" Emily's friend Hannah shouted at Emily, as she waved her hand in the air, as Emily caught sight of where she was sitting and joined her, as she put her lunchbox on the table.

"Hey hannah." Emily said as she sat down and opened up her lunch and saw the note that her dad had left, as she smiled, until a hand came up and grabbed the note.

"What is this?" a voice said behind Emily, as she turned to try and take the note.

"Nothing." Emily said as she tried to take the note from the girl, Erin, the most popular girl at school, as she looked down at the note, as her face turned up in a sneer.

"Is this a note from your daddy?" Erin said as she laughed, as Emily tried to get the post-it out of her hand, as Erin laughed.

"You really think your something because your parents are famous and in a band don't you?" Erin asked as Emily's eyes went wide, as Erin ripped the note, while laughing, as she walked away.

"You know she cheated off of me on a math test today, she just thinks shes so awesome, when she's not." Hannah said, as Emily knelt down on the ground and picked up the pieces of the post-it note, and placed it back togther on the lunch table and smiled at it.

"Don't let her get into your head. I think it's nice that your dad still writes notes in your lunch everyday." Hannah said as she smiled at Emily, as they went back to eating their lunch.

\---

"Please let it be 3pm, please let it be 3pm" Emily thought as she looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 1:30pm, as she went back to reading the portion of the science textbook that the class was suppose to read before going onto working on their project.

Just as Emily was turning the page of her textbook, the door to the classroom opened, as someone from the front office walked in and talked to the teacher, as whispers around the classroom started.

"I hope I get out of class" someone by Emily whispered, just as the teacher brushed her hand against Emily's arm, as Emily looked up at her.

"Emily sweetie, your aunt is here to pick you up." the teacher said with a neutral expression on her face, as Emily got her backpack and books ready to go, as she was walking away from her desk, and looked up to be face to face with Erin who looked upset, as she hear her whisper.

"Of course she gets to get out of class early, she gets everything she wants", as Emily tried to not react, as she went to walk to the front of the school with the front office woman.

Just as Emily and the woman came up to the front of the school, Emily smiled happily, as she let go of the woman's hand, as she ran up to her aunt, Dakota, who was pacing the front halls back and forth, thinking about something, as her converse shoes scuffed against the concrete, as Emily ran up to her wrapped her arms around Dakota's waist, pulling Dakota out of her thoughts.

"Hey sweetie!" Dakota said as she knelt down, her straight brown hair slightly askew, as Emily looked into her aunt's green eyes and show that they were slightly red and puffy.

"Why am i leaving early? And why are you picking me up? Where mom or dad?" Emily asked, as Dakota hugged her, hard, before standing up straight.

"I thought i would take you out early today, maybe get some ice cream on the way home, adn rent a movie." Dakota said, avoiding Emily's questions.

"Awesome!" Emily said excitedly as Dakota held out her hand to take as they go into Dakota's jeep, as Dakota took a shaky breath before getting into the jeep.

\--

"Why didn't you get any ice cream?" Emily asked as they were exiting the ice cream shop, that wasn't to far away from the school.

"Oh I didn't feel like it. You know I was thinking, how about you sleep over at my house this weekend? It's seems like forever since you've been over" Dakota asked, as Emily smiled up at her.

"Ok." Emily said as she thought. "I stayed over 2 weekends ago." As they both got into the jeep, and as Dakota started the jeep, a KISS song came over the radio, as Emily smiled, as Dakota quickly switched the station, as Emily looked over at her aunt and saw that she was looking out the drivers side window, and wiped her face before she turned the jeep onto drive and drove to her house, as Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's going on?" Emily thought.

\--

"I don't know how to tell her." Dakota said as Ace's hand went to Dakota's shoulder.

"You want me to tell her?" Ace asked sympathetically, as Dakota turned into Ace's arms and cried softly, as Dakota heard a slight noise, as she turned into Ace's arms, and saw that Emily was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What happened?" emily asked, as she looked up at her aunt and uncle and saw that they both looked sad, as Dakota and Ace sighed as they explained slowly what happened, as Emily felt her throat constrict, and the tears fall.

Emily ran into her room that she occupied whenever she stayed over, and collapsed on the bed, as she cried, as she looked at the wall behind her headboard, that was coverd in all the post-it notes that he dad had ever written her, as she cried more, as she heard her bedroom door open as her aunt and uncle came in to console her.

\--

Emily woke up in the middle of the night, not knowing for the first minute where she was until it hit her.

Both her parents had been killed today after her dad dropped her off at school and weren't coming back.

Emily felt like she would cry again, when she remembered something, as she got out of bed. She walked to where her backpack was as she started going through it and found her lunchbox and opened it.

She started pulling out the fragments of the post-it note that her dad had written for her today, as she starting to put the pieces back together, as she teared up at the message:  
"I hope your day is as special as your smile!"


	8. "It's not even that cold!"

"Call me if you need any help."

Ava thought back on those words, that she had said because, one, she felt like she had to, and two because Paul wasn't in the best mind set lately since he found out that his previous girlfriend, Donna Dixon was actually involved with someone else, as she led him on. Ava thought about this as she groaned, as her phone rang waking her up at 11pm.

"What?" Ava said in an angry tone, as she sighed, as she ran her hand across her face as she waited for the reply on the other end.

"I woke you up didn't I?" Paul said on the other end of the phone, but sounded off to Ava.

"What's up? And don't tell me that your calling because you want to talk." Ava said as she heard Paul sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Well I was getting ready to go to bed, and i wanted to take a shower, and i completely fell, and I feel like i hurt everywhere." Paul said as Ava hung up the phone, as Paul on the other end blinked at the abrupt hangup, as he put it back on the receiver, as he grimaced at the pain as he tried to sit down.

\--

Paul sat at the table, trying to situate himself in a position that would make it so the racking pain all over his body would lessen, just as he heard a key turn into the lock on his apartment, as Ava walked through looking tired, as Paul noticed that her hair was up, and she was wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants, with flip flops as she set her keys next to the door, as she looked over at him.

"I'm here, you ok?" Ava asked, as she walked over to him and helped him up in a standing position, as she helped him to walk to the couch and sit him down.

"I wouldn't have called you if I knew you were the only one that was going to answer." Paul answered simply, as Ava looked him up and down as something came to her.

"You said that you fell when trying to take a shower and yet your clothed?" Ava asked suspicious, as Paul rolled his eyes.

"I was turning it on and slipped." Paul explained, as he saw a ghost of a smile on Ava's lips, as she quickly hid it.

"Ok, not judging, just wondering." Ava said, as she started walking to the bathroom, as Paul heard her turn the water on.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked, as Ava walked back in.

"Running you a bath, you need to be keeping that out of the water, but that doesn't mean you can't still be clean." Ava said, indicating his stitches that were around his ribs currently and wrapped in bandages, as was his ear.

"Now come on let's get you in the bath." Ava said as Paul sighed, as he grimaced against the pain, as Ava wrapped her arm around his side and helped him walk to the bathroom, as he stopped and leaned against the bathroom wall, taking a couple breaths, as he looked over at Ava with a raised brow.

"What? You want me to take my clothes off?" Paul said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, as Ava rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea casanova, after years of us just being bandmates, I want you take off your clothes and have your way with me, despite the fact that as of a couple days ago you have reconstructive surgery done to your ear." Ava said as she tilted her head to the side with a smile as she shook her head.

"Come on, sit down and I'll help you. Plus it's like I haven't seen everything before." Ava said as she helped him out of the tank top and sweatpants that he had been wearing, as she helped him into the tub, as he made a face.

"Why is it cold?" Paul asked, as Ava rolled her eyes, as she put her finger in the water.

"It's not even that cold." Ava said as she handed him soap, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you seriously leaving?" Paul asked, as Ava popped her head back in the bathroom.

"Um, no? Just thought that you would, you know want to clean yourself without me in the room, because i find it quite awkward. Considering the last time i saw you fully naked it was when we were sleeping together." Ava pointed out, as smiled slightly.

"I guess, sorry never thought of that." Paul replied, as held the bar of soap in one hand, as he looked back at Ava.

"I'm just going to get clothes for you to change into after your ready to get out, and some extra bandages to change both dressings." Ava said as Paul nodded, and she left the bathroom, as Paul sighed, as he started to clean as much of himself as he could.

\--

"Alright I'm ready." Paul said as Ava was immediately in the bathroom, and grabbed a towel and set it near the tub, as she held her hand for him to take, as he got up slowly from the tub, as Ava gave him the towel to wrap around his waist, as they both slowly walked into his bedroom, as Paul noticed the clothes that Ava picked out for Paul to wear.

Paul went to sit down on the bed, and noticed that Ava had turned around, facing the other way, as he smiled to himself as he grabbed the pajama pants and put them on under the towel.

"You need anything else?" Ava asked, as she turned around, taking the towel and placing it in the laundry hamper.

"Could you stay a little longer maybe? I haven't had anyone to talk to for a couple of days." Paul said as Ava nodded.

"I guess so. Do you want to lay down?" Ava asked as she went to help him into the bed, as he put his hand out.

"I think I can do it." Paul said as he raised his legs up and slowly put them on his bed, as Ava went to move the bench that was sitting at the foot of the bed when she felt Paul's arm come around her waist and pull her onto the bed as Ava felt Paul laughed against her, but then take in a quick breath when she came into contact with his chest, as Ava moved to get off him.

"Are you ok?" Ava asked as she moved to check his stitches.

"I'm fine, plus weren't you going to give me some fresh bandages?" Paul asked, as Ava nodded toward the nightstand.

"I help you out of the tub, you replace your own bandage of your ribs, I do the ear bandage." Ava negotiated, as Paul gathered up the bandage material, as Paul sat up in the bed, as they both worked quietly for a few minutes taking off the old bandages and applying the new ones.

"It looks like your healing nicely. Your surgeon did a good job." Ava commented, as she smoothed out the bandage that was on his ear, as she looked from his ear, to his face, as she took her hand away from the side of his face, as she cleared her throat, and went to move away, as Paul caught her hand.

"Paul, I'm just here to help you. I know your going through some stuff, but--" Ava started to say as Paul went to pull Ava to him, as he kissed her, as his hand moved to cradle her face, as she pulled away.

"Paul, we can't." Ava said as Paul smiled.

"The doctor said i would be out of commission for a couple weeks." Paul stated, as Ava shook her head.

"Yes we can't because of your surgery but also because your not...100%" Ava stated carefully, as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know what Donna did was--- well something that i couldn't see her doing, I don't like how that has affected you." Ava explained

"Im staying so you can talk to me, and nothing else, not until your you again." Ava stated as Paul played with her hair.

"Alright let's talk then." Paul said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him as she sat next to him in the bed as they talked for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.


	9. "it takes two to tango"

A/N: this is a continuation of the idea from the 10th, if you haven't read that one yet, read it first.

Ava woke up with a slight smile on her face, as she stretched across her bed, as she got up and made herself breakfast.

As she was making coffee, she saw that she had some unread messages on her machine, as she clicked to listen to them.

"So, I know you came over and help me a couple days back when i fell, and I thought that it was just nice talking. And well, just wondering if you wanted to get together and just hang out again maybe tomorrow. Let me know." Paul said over the machine, as Ava smiled, as the next message played on the machine, as Ava couldn't help but still smile, as she stirred the eggs in the pan.

\--

"What are you doing? You've been good, the both of you have been good. And now what? Your hanging out now?" Dakota asked as Ava glared at him.

"He hasn't been good though. He's depressed after what she did to him. And now hes all bandaged up and not able to play guitar ok?" Ava explained as Dakota nodded, not really believing her cousin.

"So he's coming over today?" Dakota asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, just to talk." Ava said as the doorbell rang, as Dakota's eyebrows raised.

"Well, speak of the devil." Dakota said as she got up to answer the door.

"You aren't exactly suppose to be here, go out the back." Ava suggested as Dakota opened the door, before Ava could get to her, as Dakota smiled at Paul, who looked back at her surprised.

"Hello." Dakota said, as Paul smiled at her.

"Hi Dakota, is Ava around?" Paul asked as he Ava pushed Dakota out of the way.

"hi. Dakota actually was just leaving, weren't you?" Ava asked rhetorically, as Dakota looked back at her and mouthed "have fun" before she walked out of Ava's house, as Paul walked in.

"You want anything to drink?" Ava asked as she noticed Paul carrying a bag in.

"Not really. I hope you don't mind, but I brought swim trunks since you have a pool and all." Paul said as he set the bag down on the couch.

"No it's fine. You just might have to cover yourself with a trash bag." Ava said jokingly.

"Is that an offer?" Paul asked as he smirked at her.

"Oh no, your covering yourself in a trash bag if you plan on getting yourself wet from the waist up." Ava said, as Paul opened the bag and pulled out the pair of swim trunks.

"Bathroom is down the hall, and the first door on the left." Ava said as Paul nodded, as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom, as she sighed.

"He's going to be the death of me." Ava whispered, as she hear Paul chuckling to himself from the bathroom.

\--

"Wow, look at you." Paul said, as Ava walked out of her room, wearing a black bikini two-piece.

"What you said you wanted to go in the pool, and I wasn't going to not be prepared for when you would push me into the pool." Ava retorted, as she saw him smirk.

"Oh my master plan has been foiled." Paul joked, as Ava laughed as they both walked out to the backyard.

"So how have you been?" Ava asked as she put her hair up into a bun.

"Well I'm healing up, from what I can see." Paul replied, as an idea came to Ava as she walked back into the house.

"I have the best idea, in lieu of covering yourself in a trash bag." Ava said as she came back with plastic wrap, as she ripped off a segment and stuck it to the part of his upper body that was covered in bandages.

As Paul started to add more to cover up the bandages so they wouldn't get wet, as Ava jumped into the pool, submerging herself into the water. When Ava resurfaced, Paul was done and was leaning against the side of the pool in the shallow end, as Ava swam over to him, and stood up, as she tried to wipe the water off her face, as Paul's hand came up to gently wipe the side of her face.

"So you never really answered the question earlier. How are you feeling?" Ava asked again.

"I'm doing better. I'm seeing a psychiatrist actually." Paul explained as Ava nodded.

"That's great. I mean talking helps, especially since you know with the powers, your feeling it 10x stronger and all." Ava explained.

"You mean like how i felt the last time i saw you?" Paul said as Ava flicked water in his face, as he pulled back slightly as he laughed.

"Oh so you want to start that?" Paul said as he flicked water back at her, as he went to pull her closer to him.

"Oh so, we are starting that up again are we?" Ava asked as rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well i thought that making out like teenagers would help with the rib pain." Paul said as he moved a section of Ava's hair out of her face before he leaned down to kiss her.

\--

Paul's lips grazed against Ava's neck, as Ava moaned.

"Ok, I know that you said that you wanted to make out like teenagers, but I think we both need more." Ava said as Paul felt her hand graze the top of his swim trunks before her hand landed on the ties as she started to untie them, while he started to untie her bathing suit top, as the other hand went to untie her bottoms.

Just as Ava felt his fingers graze her hips, she felt Paul stop, as the sound of a metal hinge opening stopped him.

"Oh my god!" Dakota said, as she saw both of them in the pool, as she covered her eyes, as Ava retied her top and bottoms as Paul went to retie his swim trunks.

"Why are you back?" Ava asked as she look at her cousin mortified.

"I forgot to tell you something...damnit...i forgot..." Dakota said as she was still covering her eyes, as Ava looked from her cousin back at Paul who was facing her and smiling.

"I just forgot how fun your family is." Paul said as Dakota groaned.

"Blame me seeing Paul's dick for me forgetting what I came back here for. When I do remember, I'll give you a call." Dakota said as both Ava and Paul laughed, as Dakota walked out of the backyard.

"So, where were we?" Paul asked as he was going to lean down again as Ava pulled away.

"She kinda ruined the mood don't you think?" Ava asked, as Paul leaned down again and kissed her.

"Yeah, but you never know." Paul said as Ava went to sit on the edge of the pool.

"Plus in your condition i think i would be doing all the work, don't you think?" Ava asked with a smile on her face, as Paul laughed.

"Oh trust me when I'm 100%, I'm going to blow you mind." Paul said as Ava stood up and gave him a helping hand out of the pool, as she shook her head.

"Just remember, it does take two to tango." Ava pointed out as Paul smirked at her.

"I really don't think that's going to be a problem do you?" Paul asked as he winked at her as Ava smirk right back at him.

"Oh baby you have no idea." she said, as she looked up and down and licked her lips before she walked back into the house.


End file.
